


A little possession never hurt anyone

by DreamerMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voldemort Wins Au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerMichiyo/pseuds/DreamerMichiyo
Summary: The war was won and Voldemort had lost.Two horcruxes try to live their lives, but the Dark Lord is not done with them.





	A little possession never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_fog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_fog/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [autumn_fog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_fog/pseuds/autumn_fog) in the [October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Established tomarry with a side of Voldemort possessing one of them

**A little possession never hurt anyone:**

Many people had been against their relationship from the very start. Especially if they knew the origins of Voldemort. Harry too had been hesitant but he found out that Tom was nothing like Voldemort.

The Horcruxes Voldemort had created had destroyed his mind and Tom, being the 16 year old version of Voldemort was disgusted when he found out what his future self had done. Yes, he wanted to be a great wizard and yes he wanted to be immortal, but not at this cost. 

His once brilliant mind gone, his good looks warped into a monstrous demon from children's tales. 

So Harry had placed his faith in Tom and in turn Tom had helped them defeat Voldemort and destroy the the other Horcruxes. 

And finally after all was said and done, people around Harry started to trust Tom. Perhaps because they too saw Tom Riddle really made him happy. 

The world never needed to know that two pieces of Voldemort's soul still lived on. Only a few select people knew and they would never tell. Dumbledore had ensured that Voldemort was safely locked away in Azkaban.

Harry sighed, feeling Tom's relaxed body next to his. The soft breathing a clear indication his lover was still fast asleep. 

There were days and nights when Tom's eyes would flash red and his charming features would turn into a furious scowl. Harry would know that he had to be carefull, but Voldemort was never able to possess Tom for very long. 

And then there were blank moments in his memories. One night Tom had found him wandering in Little Hangleton graveyard and had forced him to return. After these incidents Tom hardly left him out of his sight. 

And no matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't recall what had happened on the moments Voldemort had taken him over. 

They knew that Voldemort was getting desperate and weak. They didn't get possessed as much as first, but still one day he feared Voldemort would truly finish what he started. 

Harry shifted, moving closer to Tom's warm body and carefully spooned him. Green eyes slowly closed as he felt content, feeling Tom's body against his own. 

At first he had been reluctant to keep the diary, but now he was glad he did. He truly couldn't imagine a life without Tom. Even now the link between their souls existed, bonded by a madman and mass murderer. Harry had to tell himself multiple times that Voldemort was locked away in Azkaban, serving a life long imprisonment, and they should feel safe. 

Voldemort was far away and yet he was always there. In between them and inside of them, making sure that they never felt really safe. They would watch out for signs and afterwards they would pick up the pieces. 

No one else could ever understand them. Only Harry knew what Tom was going through and vice versa. 

Voldemort took every chance he got to taunt them, saying that this wouldn't last and their love was not real. That it could never be real. But Harry and Tom were both stubborn and were ready to prove Voldemort wrong. 

Dumbledore at first had agreed with Voldemort's views on their relationship, but later on he had smiled knowingly. Love had saved them and because of their love the war had been won before it had truly started. 

Afterwards the headmaster had tried to break their connection with Voldemort, but it was useless. Because even if Voldemort's magic was blocked, his messed up mind was as strong as ever. 

Harry sighed, snuggling closer against Tom, soaking up the warmth of his lover's body. Tom shifted and Harry felt how Tom's hand covered his on Tom's stomach. "Morning." Tom muttered with a sleepy voice. 

Harry smiled, placing a kiss against Tom's neck. "Goodmorning." 

Tom hummed and relaxed again. There was no need for them to get out of bed since they were free today. 

Harry's eyes slipped closed again while he tightened his hold on Tom. After everything they had been through, Harry knew they could handle this. Voldemort would never really get in between them. 

With those thoughts in mind Harry felt himself drifting off again. 

When he woke up however the first thing he noticed was that he was laying on the bed on all alone. 

Blinking, Harry tried to move, only to feel that his body was tied up. His green eyes snapped open, fully awake now. Even with his hazy vision he could see that his hands were tied to the headboard and his ankles were stuck to the mattress. 

Glancing around the room he saw that he was alone. "Tom?" He yelled, hoping that his lover was somewhere in the house. 

Because he felt the ropes were magical resistant. It was a few seconds later when he heard the telltale signs of the stairs. The door opened and Harry relaxed when Tom walked up to him. His lover sat next to him and a warm hand gently cupped his face. 

"Harry?" Tom's voice was soft and inquisitive. Harry felt dread at the tone of his voice, realising that something bad had happened. 

"What happened?" He asked, searching Tom's face, but without his glasses he couldn't make out his lover's expression. 

"He took over, but you are fine now. Everything is fine." Tom told him and Harry saw him shift. He felt relieved when the world came into focus when Tom put his glasses on his nose. 

Harry let out a sigh when he saw Tom's worried expression. "I am sorry. I think my shields must have slipped down." 

But then even with their shields up it was impossible to truly block Voldemort out. Their souls were too mingled and the fact was that they would probably have to deal with him for the rest of their lives. 

Tom's thumb gently moved over his cheek, soothing him. Harry watched as Tom moved closer and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Some days I truly fear that I will lose you to him." His lover admitted and Harry was floored.

Because Tom rarely told him his true feelings and throughout the years he had just learned how to read Tom. 

But now there was a thoughtful expression on Tom's face and his eyes seemed distant. "Tom?" Harry whispered. 

Tom's dark brown eyes flickered to his and his expression softened. "I may have found a way to break this connection, but it is risky." 

Harry's eyes widened as he stared up at his lover. "Are you sure?" He couldn't believe it. But then again Tom had been looking for years, immersing himself in studies of the soul and soul magic. 

"Yeah," Tom removed the ropes and Harry sat up, taking Tom's hand in his own. "If we are together I know we can keep him out. I found a magical bond, something like a marriage bond. It strengthens our bond." 

Harry blinked and then grinned shyly. "Are you asking me to marry you in a roundabout way?" 

Tom froze and then smiled. "I guess I am," Tom moved to the floor, kneeling in front of him and Harry couldn't help but smile and blush. "So, Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" 

Harry knew his answer would be yes. It would always be yes. With a delighted and happy laugh Harry threw himself into Tom's arms, muttering yes, yes and many more yess. 

Tom chuckled, embracing him. Tom then told him he could have the ritual ready this night and Harry was eager. Because the thought of spending the rest of his life with Tom was so amazing. They fitted together perfectly and the promise of never dealing with Voldemort again made him feel so relieved. It felt like a weight was falling off his shoulders and he felt so immensely happy. 

Tom promised him a real wedding later and Harry was already thinking on who to invite and what kind of cake they would order. And their clothes, because he wanted it to truly be the best day of their life. 

Evening came fast and Harry was excited and anxious for what Tom had been planning. He had been unable to stop thinking about marrying Tom. Meanwhile Tom hadn't let him in the room while he had been preparing the ritual, saying he needed to focus.

Harry had a feeling it might be borderline dark magic and Tom knew he wouldn't exactly approve of it. But the thought of finally getting rid of Voldemort banished all his doubts. 

So when evening came and Harry saw Tom walk into their living room. Their eyes met and Harry got up, smiling reassuringly. Especially when he saw how tired Tom looked. "Everything alright?" 

Tom nodded and extended his hand with a brief smile. "Yes, it is ready. But remember there is no turning back. We will be bound for life." 

Harry felt his heart thumping in his chest as he accepted Tom's hand and his lover pulled him closer. "I know," Harry breathed, overcome with so many emotions and he knew it mirrored Tom's, because he could see it in those dark eyes. "I want to be with you forever." 

Tom's eyes brightened and he closed the gap between them, kissing him deeply and passionately. Harry's eyes closed as he melted in Tom's arms, wrapping his around Tom's neck. 

"I am so glad to have met you," Tom whispered against his lips. "Without you, I wouldn't have known these kind of feelings." 

Harry hummed and buried his face against Tom's shoulder, feeling his lover's slightly trembling arms tighten. Neither of them had grown up knowing love. But Harry luckily had friends and Ron's family had welcomed him with open arms. 

Tom never had anyone. "You are getting sappy." Harry told him with a small grin and he felt and heard Tom laugh. 

Together they made their way to the room upstairs. When Tom opened the door, Harry saw a lot of burning white candles and runes written on the ground. The light was off, casting the room in a more magical atmosphere as the warmth and light from the candles filled the room. 

Harry didn't recognise any of the symbols on the ground and on moments like these he hated himself for not having taking Runes. 

Tom had learned him the basic ones later on. But these were wholly unfamiliar. "Not getting cold feet, I hope?" Tom's voice broke through his musings. 

Harry looked up at Tom, who was standing near the circle and was now nude. Harry let his eyes linger on Tom's beautiful body, before meeting his dark eyes, seeing Tom smirk at him. 

"Never," Harry told him truthfully. "So I have to get naked too?" 

Tom nodded and kneeled down in the circle. "Sit in front of me when you are ready." 

Harry quickly undressed, watching Tom place a bowl in the middle of the circle. A blade laying next to it. 

Slowly he moved to Tom, carefully as to not disrupt any of the runes. It was up close that he saw the runes were red and not black. 

Harry frowned while he kneeled down. "They aren't drawn in blood, right?" 

Tom followed Harry's gaze towards the runes. "No, of course not. But red tends to strengthen these kinds of rituals." 

Harry relaxed, trusting Tom. "The colour of passion, seems fitting." Harry said with a small laugh. Why did he feel uncertain now?

Harry felt Tom grab his hands and he looked up from the red markings.

"You trust me, right? You know I would never let anything bad happen to you." Tom said and Harry turned his hands, entwining their fingers.

"I know. You and me against the world, right?" Harry asked him, needing to know that it was still the same. Tom had been there for him since he was 12. 

When he was 14 and Voldemort had been resurrected, Tom told him he needed to get out of the diary and he would help him. 

After long debates, Harry finally convinced Tom that Dumbledore could help them. Tom was freed from the diary and their relationship grew when the Dursleys hated them both. 

Harry's nightmares of the graveyard were soothed by Tom's calming presence and Harry had clung to him like a lifeline.

Dumbledore realised it far too late that their relationship had grown too deep. Harry would die to protect Tom at that point and then the headmaster revealed that he too was a horcrux. 

After breaking down Tom had been there to pick up the pieces and promised him, they would survive it all and they did. 

Harry trusted Tom with his life. And even though Tom would never jump in front of him to save him from a deadly spell, Harry knew Tom would do anything to protect him. 

"Us against the world, forever. I promised you this, Harry. I never go back down on my word." 

Tom lowered their hands and picked up the blade. "Place a few drops of blood in the bowl." He said while he made a small cut in his thumb. Tom's hands were trembling and Harry frowned slightly. 

The drops of blood hit the bowl and Harry accepted the knife wordlessly. He did the same and made a cut deep enough to bleed, letting a few drops fall into the bowl, mixing their blood. 

Tom leaned behind him, grabbing a small vial with a colourless liquid in it. Pouring it into the bowl Harry heard it sizzle and the lines from underneath the bowl and the runes briefly glowed. 

Tom picked up the bowl and handed it to him with a serious look. Harry accepted it and when Tom ordered him to drink half of it, he did. It tasted odd, almost like water but with a weird aftertaste. Harry hoped he hadn't tasted their blood. 

Harry handed the bowl back to Tom and Tom held it to his lips, drinking the rest of it. 

Harry felt warm and soon after fuzzy. Light flashed and the runes were glowing brighter and brighter. 

Harry felt hands grab his face and he wanted to cry out for help, because something felt wrong. But he couldn't. 

His body refused to obey and Harry grabbed Tom's arms, holding onto to him. Looking up he saw Tom's face near his and his eyes held a reddish glow. 

Harry flinched, but Tom shushed him and Harry saw they were brown. It must have been a trick of his imagination. He blamed the red glow from the runes. 

Harry felt sluggish and Tom's hands were warm as he pulled him closer. The world spinned and Harry felt his body was lying on something warm and naked. 

His body felt hot and feverish. He wanted to ask what Tom had done. Perhaps he had made a mistake, because this didn't feel right. _ 'But Tom never made mistakes.' _ His mind supplied. 

It felt like he was burning up from the inside out and his body trembled. "Shh…. Everything is going to be fine, my horcrux." Tom's voice whispered against his ear, but it wasn't Tom… 

Tom would never call him his horcrux. 

Harry instinctively knew and he tried to pull away. He failed and his mind was screaming while he tried to regain control over his body. 

Tom had been possessed by Voldemort and normally Harry would see it. Why hadn't he? But then again he had. Tom looking tired and his trembling hands had been the signs, but Harry had not seen it like that. 

He foolishly believed Tom to be nervous or just too tired. Anything but this. 

Voldemort had fooled him. That was his last conscious thought as he felt the darkness claim him. 

* * *

Inside Azkaban red slitted eyes opened with glee. The powerful magic of both his horcruxes burned through him. In the back of his mind he could hear both of them screaming and trying to stop this. 

His diary had been a nuisance and several times his grip on Tom's mind had slipped. Tom had almost managed to go downstairs and warn Harry. 

But Voldemort had not let him gain control over his mouth and voice. His precious horcrux had tried stumbling down the stairs, but never even made it to the stairs. 

Harry was down there waiting and Voldemort would not let his diary horcrux mess this up. 

The bindings holding him down broke with the strong foreign magic and Voldemort got up. The dementors stayed clear when he blasted his cell door open. An auror screamed from somewhere down the hall, but Voldemort laughed and destroyed the walls, flying away. 

A second later he appeared in a very familiar house and he walked up to the third floor. Opening the door, he watched his two horcruxes lying on the cold floor. 

Tom groaned and tired eyes looked up to him. Voldemort grinned and glided closer, staring down at his young horcrux. 

He saw how Tom tightened his grip on Harry and he laughed. "I should be grateful. If it wasn't for the two of you, They would have killed me. But Dumbledore, the fool, trusted you." 

Tom's eyes narrowed and Voldemort grinned as he leaned down and scraped a nail over his horcrux's cheek. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. You know I take good care of what's mine." 

Tom was too tired and weak to pull away, though he tried. But still Voldemort saw a red sting and blood drip down from Tom's pale cheek. Red eyes gleamed when he looked at Harry's naked back. Yes, he did take good care of his possessions, but marking them both was something he would look forward to. 

They were his, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> And from that day Harry and Tom were never seen again. The Third Wizarding War was won by Voldemort. The end! 
> 
> My hand slipped, because both of them have a history of getting possessed. Hope you like it, Stuffle ❤!


End file.
